Scienced Beat
by heavymetalqueen26
Summary: Shockwave is forced into bonding thanks to a drunken idea and Starscream's meddling. Character study of Shockwave in romantic situations.


This is mainly a character study of Shockwave when he is in a relationship because I've just never understood shipping him with anything other than science. I've tried writing him with CCs but those are always so awkward and forced, and not in a good way. So, I decided to try my hand with OCs. This is the third attempt, success?

* * *

Megatron had come up with a plan of pure genius.

He knew full well that there were many Decepticons who weren't loyal to him. He knew those Decepticons outnumbered his loyalists. He had puzzled the dilemma for many cycles. He couldn't destroy all who weren't loyal to him, he'd have fewer soldiers than the Autobots had. He couldn't let such soldiers ban together to raise against him either. He sneered into his cube of high grade. The thick and energized liquid flowed through his cables. He happily sunk into the off-kilter sluggish buzz.

He nearly growled he was Megatron, lord, and master of the Decepticons. What fools his army must be for not being loyal to him. He leaned forward on his dark throne. Red optics glowed in the low light as the thought with his hand cupped to his chin. Lips pressed into a thin line, he kept his unmoving gaze on Soundwave. He didn't doubt that if it wasn't for Soundwave's own loyalty that some of the Communications Officer's symbiotes would not be loyal to him. The line of musing sparked an idea in his cranium, one he should have thought of before. It was a simple solution to a complicated problem. He knew many would fight him on the very principle, but he was the chosen leader of the Universe. All would bow before him, even the laws of Primus.

A dark chuckle rumbled forth and high grade splashed around.

* * *

Echobyte wasn't surprised by the order, she could see the argument behind it. Bitter was the taste in her mouth at Starscream's twisted vision. The seeker had truly run with a drunken idea from their lord. The thought still made her spark turn in and swallow itself. Her deceased bondmate would snarl and howl at the thought. Her lips quirked up at the thought of the triple changer, but she knew he would relent to their lord's wisdom. Even her bondmate had been influenced by their emotions looping between them. Though her bondmate might come back as a sparkeater with the thought of whom she had been paired with.

Shockwave.

The mech that had thought to have no spark. Many thought him to be a malfunctioning drone whose very presence caused seasoned warriors to tremble. The mech whose stare made her glad she couldn't see. She was not ashamed to admit she hid behind her larger caretaker. Even the larger carrier was wary of him.

She fought off the shiver that started in her protoform frame. Now wasn't the time for fear or hesitation. Lord Megatron and Soundwave had expected her to bond with Shockwave. Her antennae twitched, the sensitive appendages picking up sounds that bounced back at her. She wouldn't betray their kindness to Astro-Beat and her. She would prove to be a useful symbiote carrier to them and the Decepticon cause.

She'd survived the loss of one bondmate. It was just luck that he was far enough away that the bond was strained to begin with. Being forced to travel throughout the galaxy did that. When the bond snapped it was expected, but the pain still ripped through her frame. Screams were wrenched from her voice box for cycles. She'd survive this time too.

Two of her three symbiotes echoed her own desires. The twin bats fluttered above her. Silent sonic chirps mapped the area around them. Unlike their older symbiote sibling, they had been mostly accepting of the bonding. Their older sibling shared a bitter comment that Soundwave wasn't being forced into being bonded. She gently hushed the squabbling before it could truly start.

* * *

Shockwave was not pleased with the news. The demands Megatron made of him were never logical, Starscream was even worse. The sleazy seeker had convinced Megatron to agree, but he could not argue against the reasoning this time. They were sound. He, however, did not like it in the slightest. He had no desire for a bondmate, nor did he see the logic in having one outside of Megatron's reasoning.

Bondmates are a liability.

Bondmates compromised priorities.

A bondmate would get in the way of his research.

He observed the smaller mech before him, lense narrowing and zooming on the bulky frame. He agreed that the choice was calculated to be the lesser of the possible liabilities, even without sight. None the less, the mech known as Echobyte would not interfere with his research. Echobyte was more reserved than most of the Decepticon army and wasn't regularly on the battlefield. The young communications expert was intelligent and knew better than to interrupt him. Of all the soldiers chosen to be his mate, the mech was one of the better.

He found the thought of the mech demanding to be referred to as a she was meaningless. Not even that many femme frames demanded to be referred to as she, but the bulky mech before him demanded it even of Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons did so with an expected level of mocking tone. Most likely in fear of losing not one but two more soldiers to the Autobot cause.

His own system whirling rhythmically he said to the shifting mech before him, "It is best to start now." The smaller mech jumped at his emotionless voice. He watched as antennas twitched, clearly mapping the room and the others in it. The other commanding officers were to act as witnesses to their union. He deduced that the sooner the bonded the sooner he could get back to his lab.

His spark chamber shifting open and sliding out of the way was deafening in the small room.

* * *

Devour laid with his forelegs and cranium pillowed in his carrier's lap. Optics off but he couldn't sleep, not with the endless stream of data coming from his carrier's bonded. He didn't spare the mech who's blunt servos massaged his neck wires a glance. He knew he was only feeling the weak echo from their bond. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for her.

Not only were they forced to stay at Shockwave's lab that barely functioned as a base, but they also still had to do their jobs. Isolated from other functioning Cybertronians they were expected to maintain communication relays, crack Autobot secret codes, and monitor troops for any rebellious behavior. They had to do all of that in a small cupboard of a room that was so outdated it could only make video and vocal calls.

Shockwave had deemed it "perfectly functional" for his needs. Yet the once thought to be drone had showered Echobyte with materials and tools to upgrade the communications center. He even had a security drone positioned outside and inside of the room at all time. The large machine-gun-toting scientist even followed his smaller mate around almost needlessly.

Devour flicked his tail at the drone that constantly scanned the room. His canine like jaw twitched, the drone was lucky that it tasted horrible or it'd have **many** holes in it. He puffed up slightly at the unspoken agreement that echoed through the symbiote bond. A long yawn escaped his maw as he asked over the bond with his carrier, :-He never stops does he?-:

:-Doesn't seem like it-: Echobyte mused back and sent some wordless mirth. The two barely registered the pause in the stream of endless formulas and calculations before agitation flowed from Shockwave's side. Devour drank in his young carrier's laughter with a small smile.

* * *

It was just as he feared. Nearly every moment out of recharge was spent in some way or form on his bondmate. Most of the time it was just odd after thoughts that laid in the back of his processor. His research and projects hadn't stopped, but his progress had been hindered by his lack of focus.

It was close to torture.

Shockwave fought to keep his old ways. The desire to isolate himself from the rest of the Decepticon force was flawless. It allowed him to do his research in peace. No one to harass him, to distract him from his work. His work was the closest thing to bringing meaning to his existence, but now it warred with his desire to touch and coddle his mate.

He couldn't focus. Luckily, Echobyte kept the bond narrowed, freeing him from her emotions and thoughts. Still, his thoughts lingered on soft whispers and forbidden desires. The desire to brush a servo against Echobyte's was painful and overwhelming. He desired to show that the mech was his, he wished to hold a hand to her lower back as they both gave their reports. He wished for her to map his cranium with sure but soft servos.

It was sickening, Shockwave thought with a crushed beaker in servo. **Sickening.**

* * *

Echobyte could feel the annoyance curl through her spark.

Her bonded was very displeased. Antennae flicked up, a small grin burst across her face. With a quick command and confirmation, she left the room in her symbiotes' care. The two bats could handle looking through logs without her guidance. She passed the bland halls with ease. The drab tunnel was like an echo chamber, her own steps providing more than enough feedback to the area. She wondered with ease to the cargo bay.

With a quick pulse through the ground, she easily placed the two inside. Her bulky mate close to the doorway, and a sleek mech was close to the bay exit. Shockwave was radiating displeasure through their bond. Echobyte barely stifled a thread of amusement before it leaked through the bond.

She could only guess that the sleek mech was a seeker. The peds had the two distinct points, one rounder and the other a triangle, that she had come to associate with seekers. She could tell the "guest" was quite pleased and confident. Its peds were spaced enough apart and one ped took most of the weight. And the seeker sounded like the panther who got the cream. At least, she thought that was the human phrase. It also sounded quite amused.

"Don't tell me you haven't showered your bondmate with gifts?" The seeker mock scoffed.

Shockwave first answered with a tidal wave of annoyance. Then, with spoken even words. "I have given them ample supplies to carry out their work," was his curt response.

The seeker made an awful stalling noise. It's voice to climb in pitch as it squawked, "You didn't do a proper dance and you haven't even gave them a proper gift? What kind of mate are you?" A small tsk sound seemed to echo through the hall.

"You are interrupting my research," Shockwave stated evenly. The threat rattled the seekers plating. It took off without another word, leaving behind a silent Shockwave. He exited the bay with an even stride. He didn't pause before his mate, he just said, "I will not dance or shower you."

Echobyte didn't keep the amusement from the blatant statement at bay. Servo moved quickly to hide her smile, optics squinted safely from behind her visor. She fell in step behind him with a small hum. Their steps didn't match, but she liked the steady beat of his strides. She commented, "I'm not fond of seekers displays."

It seemed like they'd get along better than she had hoped.

* * *

Upon further research and study, Shockwave found it was common to touch one's bondmate. It was probably as common as the shift that unsettled lives after a bond was in place. After a few hectocycles the need and desires had not passed. He still felt the illogical desire to hid Echobyte away from the world, where the smaller mech would be safe. The needs lessened when he brushed against her. A small reprieve from the assaulting feelings.

None the less, he found he enjoyed the small brush of their digits when he passed Echobyte her energon. He liked to rest a hand on her lower back. He even found joy in giving the speaker thermal blankets. A primal satisfaction sluggishly flowed through his lines at the pleased smile and feeling that pulsed through the bond. He was taken back by the shy question to touch him through their bond one evening cycle.

He didn't set down his datapad. The alien equations neatly placed on the small screen, this species chemical compounds were enthralling but ultimately useless in the long run. He had hoped to find a new adhesive, but it appeared this was not yielding any results. "I will not interphase with you," was the tart reply. He didn't look up at the laugh that made his spark flip.

"No, no," Came Echobyte's rebuttal between laughter. She snapped her servo back and forth awkwardly and said, "I don't have much of an interest either." Then she was quiet. She shifted so their EM field stopped touching for a second. His own field chased after hers for a beat before they intertwined again.

Shockwave almost looked up until he felt pressure on his side. He glanced over at the slightly heated bundle. Echobyte's Caribbean green plating on her helm was the only bit that stuck out from under the dark black thermal blankets wrapped around her frame. Antennae twitched at the soft music that played in their hab suit. He didn't say anything, just simply wrapped an arm around the stiff shoulders. His own spark spun when his mate's help pressed against his chassis.

There were no other touches, they just laid slotted next to each other. Shockwave felt recharge start to claw at his systems when a white form laid across their two forms. He narrowed on the white and gold accented canine. It stared him down just as blankly with dark green optics. It snorted loudly before it rested its head on Echobyte's chassis and shut down for recharge. He laid his head back down and ignored the beast.

* * *

Nightwing and Deadflap stayed curled up against Echobyte's neck cables. They each yawned, contentment radiated from their frames. Shockwave was not too far away, the large mech busy with notes. They watched the mech, he was odd by their standards. He followed their carrier around the hall.

While Devore and Echobyte had started to get stir crazy, they were happy to tag along with the royal purple scientist not too far behind. They watched as gray halls passed by sluggishly. The base was very boring, but they liked being away from the loud and boisterous Decepticon army. They were glad to be free of screeching and hollering.

"This journey is a waste of energy," Shockwave's statement startled the two bats. He didn't look up from his datapad, his strides still even. The two watched him closely.

"I'm bored," Echobyte replied easily. Nightwing and Deadflap nearly cooed at the sensation of her neck cables flexing. Their open bond looped the restlessness and affection between them. She didn't pull away from nor scold them for their lazy attitude with the situation, but she did sigh often.

"There is work to do," Was Shockwave retort.

"All that's left is audio logs, a drone could do that," Echobyte justified her pace picking up speed.

"You need stimulus," Shockwave noted flatly. The two bats turned their attention to him. He finally looked up from his latest round of formulas. Single red optic focused on Echobyte, it expanded and then contracted. His gaze returned to the data pad. "Make a list and I shall procure any items you need," He said, the even sound of his voice echoed through the empty hall.

Echobyte stalled in place. Without hesitation, she turned on her heels to face the large mech. Her symbiotes could feel the downward pull on her faceplate. "Really?" Was the somewhat shy question, her frame still and tight.

"Yes," Shockwave started, but never finished as his mate nearly tackled him. He balked as hands cupped the sides of his face cap and kisses were peppered to the underside of his helm. Even as Echobyte drew back and raced off with a hum, he stood there with two displaced bats. He didn't move to remove them, nor did he act as if he noticed them.

Nightwing laid still on the scientist chassis, while Deadflap wiggled around slightly. They didn't move, their bond open as echos of emotions from Shockwave and Echobyte washed over them. A quick mental shrug passed between them, let the two larger mechs work it out for themselves. Their new perch was comfy and warm. With a yawn, they let Shockwave's even steps lulled them to sleep.

* * *

Shockwave was fed up with him. Devour could barely keep from licking his chops with glee. The cyclops wasn't as annoying as the drones. The bat twins seemed to have grown fond of the mad scientist, but he had yet to go beyond silent-resentful-begrudging-respect.

Sure, Shockwave was smart and big, but Devour was quick and bitter. He was more than happy to cause the large mech issues. His current favorite was to maul drones too stupid to avoid him. He left the sentinels around the lab and communications hub well enough alone, but the ones that roamed the hallways? Those were well within his rights to destroy.

Maybe it was the thrill. Shockwave would never hurt him, the mech was too easily persuaded against the idea by his carrier. Maybe he was still bitter about the forced bonding. His carrier was much younger than the scientist, a fully matured mech but still young. He could still remember when he would nip her antennae to try to get her to wrestle him. Either way, it was the height of entertainment to watch Shockwave rigidly put back together another drone.

That might be why he was locked in his dock.

Echobyte had firmly verbally reprimanded him and even went as far to put him in time-out in his dock. He didn't crumble under the heated emotions. He simply would buy his time until he was free and continue to make the cyclops miserable. Or he would have if a loud shot hadn't rung through the room.

He stalled as panic flooded his bond with his carrier. Something had happened. He demanded to be let out. His furry and worry warred in his spark as he wished he could pace around in his cassette form. He stopped at the information dump he received from Echobyte. His senses melted into her's in a flash.

The hot barrel of a gun was pressed to their nose. The pungent smell of drone fluids wafted up from the floor. The form before them was running hot and hard, the scent of dirt and oil clung to the form. A soft, but commanding voice said, "Don't move."

He pulled back into his own consciousness. Slag, he nearly hissed. He could feel Shockwave's own rising fury and panic. All they needed was for the one optic machine-gun-toting mech to come in and make it all worse. Their day had gone to slag.

* * *

They forced her to move quickly. One had come through the door, a path for the two to make their escape had been made. Echobyte pulled her armor closer to her frame, the gun barrel pressed uncomfortably to her back. She tried to vent slowly, but the surging emotions from her bond with her symbiotes and Shockwave made it difficult not to panic. There was so much conflicted emotions and data she couldn't even attempt to sound map the area ahead of her. The gun dug in harder and a command was barked.

"Faster."

"Lay off him," Came the softer of the two. She could tell he had a blocky appearance, but it was somehow sleek as well.

She bit her lower lip, buck teeth gnawing as the dark metal. "She," She mumbled. A wince was miraculously held back. Devor growled low in his dock harshly, of all the things to fight with kidnappers over it was what she preferred to be referred to. Genius, she grumbled at herself as the ground shifted under her.

The rough one stopped her fall, but not without added dents. "Walk right, you con." He ordered, his voice low and strained. He pushed her forward again but moved the gun to the side of her head. His voice was closer to her audio, "Or do I have to make you?"

She didn't get to answer, nor did the other mech. Multiple shots whizzed through the area next to her. They reverberated and shrieked in the open space, even after a body fell to the ground. She ignored the thud, elbowed her distracted detainer, and flung herself to the ground. Rust and grime filled her mouth as she crawled away from the second thud.

The bullets didn't stop until the smell of energon and heated exhaust clogged the air.

Echobyte crouched low to the ground, her spark pounding and fans worked over time. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get back to Shockwave and her two symbiotes. She fumbled for her own blaster from her subspace. The weapon warm and comfortable against her palms. She wasn't the best shot, but she could predict movement even with delayed feedback.

:-Echobyte.-: The even, but still panicked, call came from over the bond. She stalled for a moment. The same call came again, clear distress followed the cry.

:-Shockwave,-: She whined for the larger mech. The bond was flooded between them. She didn't feel him pick her up. She just undocked Devore and clung to the large chassis. Distressed clicks warbled out of her voice box as she tried to sort between her emotions and the destructive loop.

* * *

Shockwave stared down the golden optic mech before him. He saw no reason to buckle under Astro-Beat's ridiculous request. "My bondmate is just as useful here as she is with you," He stated. Megatron refused to bow to the large, snarling boombox, so Astro-Beat moved on to harass him. Devore snorted in agreement, the annoyance echoed to his side of the bond.

Astro-Beat started to yowl, upper lip curled up and exposed jagged teeth. Luckily Echobyte danced in with an excited chirp. "Beat." She cooed, visor flipped up and exposed her entire face as it split into a wide smile. "How have you been? It's been ages since you called!"

Shockwave felt a small twitch when Astro-Beat's face softened. His golden optic had a warmth to them as he gazed at the younger mech. "We've been alright, brat. How's my charge been?" He didn't smile but he leaned closer to the screen. His focus more on the two jittering bats and Echobyte than his own symbiotes trying to shove each other over to get a peek.

Shockwave ignored the excited chatter as the cassettes began trying to speak over each other. With a hand placed on his bonded back, and her's curled around his waist, he began to go over his newest project. One he'd hoped Megatron would be more pleased with than the last. Apparently half the assaulting Decepticon force got stuck in the adhesive he'd made. They had captured some Autobots but it was still a failure in Megatron's mind. Fools. He toned out his mate's chatter, but his optic would flit over to her beaming face.

"No, Beat, we already agreed that he isn't going to try and "cure" my blindness."

"Good, I'd have to rip out his optic."

"Please don't assault my bondmate." Echobyte huffed. A lopsided pout formed on her face. She continued her conversation with her caretaker and bathed in the sounds that flowed from his side of the channel. She sent a small I love you to her mate, her face light up again at the returned feeling.

"Are the seekers still giving him a hard time?" Astro-Beat asked with a feral grin. Shockwave narrowed his lense at the mech. Astro-Beat had been the one to encourage the seekers in the first place. He was harassed by Starscream enough, he didn't need seekers lecture him on how to woo a mate properly.

"Yes, they are pretty relentless. I think they've started to throw gift samplers at Shock now."

"Good."

* * *

This was the third OC attempt. Finally found something that stuck. Not happy with it, but I still like it. It was a fun little experiment.

I figured out that I like Shockwave in awkward romantic situations, but I still can ship him with anything but science. He is super fun to write in his confused dorkiness as he tries to figure out how to romance. Oh, well maybe I'll visit this again sometime?


End file.
